


circadian

by pinkfen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, debut feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfen/pseuds/pinkfen
Summary: Chenle mumbles what sounds like Mandarin as Jeno settles down next to him in the dark. The sofa dips under their combined weight, making them slide closer and their sides brush. Warm.Chenle blinks his narrow eyes at Jeno and pulls the blanket to cover him as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.Huddled together sharing body heat, Jeno refrains from reaching the few inches to brush Chenle’s wisps of hair off his forehead, and softly enquires what he said earlier.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	circadian

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble for an aespa rare pair and barely got any hits [I mean im not complaining, I knew I wouldn't but I wanted to write it lol] so I decided to make a jenle version since I worked p hard on it and poor jenle tag looks a bit dry... its nbd really just a ficlet you can prob read within 5 min but hopefully the fluff makes someone happy ;3 [eta - i deleted the aespa version since this got more hits and kudos anw and jenle fits in as tho it was originally written for them lol. thanks to all who left this love xx]

It’s past midnight, they have schedules the next day, and Jeno finds Chenle in the kitchen with his head in the fridge.

‘Lele?’

‘Ah hyung!’ His dongsaeng straightens in a fluster, apparently not expecting anybody to wake and stumble upon him at this hour. ‘What are you doing?’

‘What are _you_ doing?’ Jeno raises an eyebrow, his calmness hiding concern. Chenle’s faint but sheepish smile reassures him somewhat.

‘You’ll catch a chill doing that in this weather.’ Jeno isn’t really the mother hen sort—that’s Jaemin’s domain, while Jeno supposes his personality would make him more of the dad in their group—but something about Chenle makes him fuss unconsciously.

Jeno doesn’t analyse this deeper at the present moment as he bundles Chenle to the couch and rather clumsily drapes a large woollen blanket over his thin shoulders. His younger groupmate’s chest is showing a little where his button-up pajama shirt’s slipped and Jeno averts his gaze.

Chenle mumbles what sounds like Mandarin as Jeno settles down next to him in the dark. The sofa dips under their combined weight, making them slide closer and their sides brush. Warm.

Chenle blinks his narrow eyes at Jeno and pulls the blanket to cover him as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Huddled together sharing body heat, Jeno refrains from reaching the few inches to brush Chenle’s wisps of hair off his forehead, and softly enquires what he said earlier.

‘Oh, sorry.’ Chenle covers his mouth, seeming to realise he spoke in his native language. ‘I just… I was remembering how my family celebrates lunar new year back in China, and I guess I got a bit homesick.’

And well—though obviously it’s much more severe for Chenle, of course Jeno can understand homesickness. This is what the two of them have in common: living a distance which feels like oceans away from where they were born, leaping headfirst into a brand new career so busy and hectic they should have no time to miss home—and yet they manage to.

Chenle is always bright and chipper and cheerful, the vitamin of their team; but Jeno senses that beneath his maturity probably lies insecurities and weaknesses he struggles to overcome as all of them do.

Their fake maknae, Jeno thinks with a volume of affection he never knew he possessed. Someday, Chenle is going to grow up into a stunning, independent young man, but if Jeno has his way, he won’t have to just yet.

If only he could protect this boy, a while longer. Jeno closes his eyes and makes a wish.

Without prompting, Chenle takes a breath and goes on, to his surprise.

‘My muscles feel sore from practice, too, and that kinda… made me more grouchy. It’s stupid.’ Chenle’s laugh sounds like muted silver, dimmed down and tinkling low enough for only Jeno to hear.

Chenle appears embarrassed broaching the topic, since it isn’t something they’ve discussed before. Jeno doesn’t mention how his legs ache, but sharing this knowledge feels intimate. Not in a bad way, though.

Like family.

Jeno returns to the kitchen and rummages in the cabinet for aspirin, then warms some water to make hot chocolate. It’s too late to have supper but tomorrow he might bring his stash of their favourite potato chips to Chenle’s bed, and they can curl up below a blanket again.

‘Thanks, Jeno hyung.’ Chenle beams one of the smiles Jeno likes to fancy are reserved for him when he feeds him the pill. Then, looking startled and confused: ‘Sorry, what’d you say?’

Jeno realises he’d also unwittingly lapsed into a mumble. As unknowingly as he’s fallen, head over heels, for this beautiful, strong boy in front of him.

‘Nothing.’ He’s thankful for the dimness, because he’s the one blushing this time. He hesitates under Chenle’s unimpressed but curious look. ‘I’ll… I’ll tell you tomorrow night.’

Those dark, clear eyes light up and Jeno’s breath hitches. ‘Promise?’ asks Chenle's dulcet voice, gaze luminous with worship and something else Jeno can’t quite name.

Jeno grins and ruffles his silky hair, tugging him gently to his feet to shepherd him to bed. ‘I promise.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed,, you can check out my other works at pinkfen and gotchick [I have 2 ao3s] and I'd like to recommend you my only other jenle fic in particular, it's titled 'strange and special' and located at gotchick :)
> 
> jenle rise 2021


End file.
